We Own the Night - Hollywood Undead (song)
Lyrics 3 Tears & J-Dog: Got the top down Gonna baptize you bitches 'cause you know you cop out Calm down, all you motherfuckers do is talk loud You're sold out and every single one of you is cold now My town, thirty-deep, we're 'bout to fucking roll out Look alive as I light up the sky And pump up the twelve-gauge and blow off your disguise No surprise, there ain't no compromise They dumbed up these motherfuckers, hit 'em straight in the eyes And the one-eyed man is king in the land of the blind And so you wanna live forever? But today you will die Here you lie as I crucify You're the boy who will cry and I'm the wolf of goodbyes And every single page is drawn in blood, can't you see? Plus it's because you're triple six feet in the deep And I'll send you straight to the afterlife for fucking with me Hollywood to the death, Undead put you to sleep! & Charlie Scene: Can't fall, can't die Tonight we're so alive Singing whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night We call, you rise With you, we never die Singing whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night Man & Charlie Scene: Broken words that I've been told If you wanna, throw some blows We can go toe to toe Kick the door and throw it open No one knows, I thought I told 'em Thought you had it, now you're choking People dropping, bodies folding Say "Undead", two coffins open Praying to that Holy Ghost He can't save you, there's no hope Looking through that barrel smoke Pull the trigger, let it go The game just doesn't end the closer You can't sink down any lower We couldn't get any colder With these devils on our shoulders Is someone popping shots? Now someone called the cops And when the dust settles, you know we gon' be on top Smoking till I'm under six feet on the dock Welcome to the jungle, we got beef on the block Charlie's rolling through your hood, Funny at his side Looking like a fucking pain parade passing by And we hopping out the Jeep, if you fuckers wanna die Fucking with Undead is like committing suicide & Charlie Scene: Can't fall, can't die Tonight we're so alive Singing whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night We call, you rise With you, we never die Singing whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night This time, this time we will all rise All rise for the lost lives, lost lives for the last time For the last time, we will all rise For the last time, we will all rise For the last time, we will all rise For the last time, we will all rise & Charlie Scene: Can't fall, can't die Tonight we're so alive Singing whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night We call, you rise With you, we never die Singing whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night Category:Hollywood Undead Category:Five